


Meeting The Moms

by Sighanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: Henry is finally finding normal while figuring out himself with his friends. Emma and Regina are figuring themselves out too. Set after underworld but Hook doesn't come back.
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korderoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korderoo/gifts).



> This is a little slow but I hope you all enjoy.

I wonder what it's like to really know that you have found that someone. I think about it as Ruby and Dorthy run into my mother’s office. When Ruby and Dorthy showed up all smiles it was contagious. I watch them from my seat on the couch holding hands as they smile wide at mom. 

“Regina we have something to ask you,” Ruby spoke first.

“What can I do for you?” I watched as my mom set down what she was doing to stand and come around her desk.

“Dorothy asked me to marry her.” Ruby kept looking back and forth from Dorothy to my mom.

I watch as my mom reaches out for a hug. I can remember a time when doing something as simple as a hug would have been a big no. Since we returned from the underworld she seems more open with everything that had happened. When the two broke apart my mom kept her smile wide as she waited for the favor.

“Would you marry us?” Ruby had a serious look as she asked.

“Me? Why not Snow?” I know why, my mom understood more of Ruby than anyone would have liked to admit.

“Two reasons,” she begins, “It would be an honor to have you do it. Second, I can’t have my maid of honor performing the wedding as well.”

I could see the unshed tears fill my mother’s eyes and I felt my own smile widen. “Then I will do it.”

Red hugged my mom again and held on for a moment. As she did I watched Dorothy. The woman did not speak much but she didn’t know us. She was pulled from here and there by Red since they met. I could see, in her eyes, that she was happy as she looked at the two in front of her.

When they left I looked to my mother, “Congrats.”

“Thanks,” She seemed lost in thought as she moved back behind her desk. 

“You know that more people will come to you like that. Since you have helped so much.”

“I just want to do what’s right.” She looked at me with a small smile.

“Grandpa would be proud of you.” Since meeting the man I could tell where she got her big heart.

A few tears fell as she looked at me with a sad smile, “Thanks.”

When we got home mom went straight to the kitchen to start dinner as I went to the living room to play a video game. Lately, it has been just me, at home. Those I considered friends seemed to be keeping their distance since I got back. I’m not sure why but I hate that I was making progress then suddenly I’m right back where I was before Emma came.

Just then the doorbell rang. “I got it!” I yell out so my mom doesn’t have to leave what she was doing. When I answer the door Emma is standing there.

“Hey kid.” She is looking more like she used when she first got here. I wonder if people can make you change even if you didn’t want to. Her red jacket is back and I have to admit I missed it.

“Hey ma, what are you doing here?”

Mom yells from the kitchen, “Don’t be rude Henry, let her in.”

I let my head fall as I step aside, “Sorry.”

She smiles at me, “It’s good kid, and I’m here because your mother invited me.”

Since both of them lost their boyfriends they have gotten closer. I’m glad that they are able to keep a friendship through all this. “Cool.”

“Do you need help?” She yells towards the kitchen as she stopped by the living room.

“I know you want to play games with Henry, Emma.”

A toothy smile plays on Emma’s face, “Yeah but it's rude not to offer.”

I hear a low laugh come from the kitchen, “True princess, but I can handle this, you two play your games.”

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room. I smile at the moment because I know that the only one who would get away with calling Emma Princess is mom. Emma is the only one who can call mom Majesty and get away with it.

In the last few months since getting back, things have changed drastically. Everyone seems to be finding a balance with their lives. Forgiveness has been given out to almost everyone. Aunt Zelena has been popping by asking for help with Robyn. Mom loves spending time with both of them. 

That night was just the three of us. It was nice to get to spend family time with my moms. The ease of it all makes everything less hard on me. I know I could talk to them about what’s going on but I want to figure this out on my own. I want to be able to fix this on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a couple of months since Henry and his family had returned. Those in town talk about how much the family has given to keep us safe. Even Henry is living up to his bloodline. I noticed lately that he seems sad. I hate to see him like that but the old world me and this me are in conflict. 

In the Enchanted Forest, peasants didn’t approach royals. Here, in Storybrooke, it doesn’t seem to matter the title someone holds. As I look in the mirror I decide I’m going to let Nicholas handle this not Hansel. Today I will be the friend I should have been when Henry returned. 

“Bro, you ready?” I hear Ava yell up.

“Yeah!” I grab my bag and meet her downstairs.

“What were you doing up there?” Ava gave a devious smile, “Making your volcano erupt?”

“Why are you like this?” I shake my head as I try not to blush at her statement.

“Because you're so cute when you blush?” She laughed at me as we walked out of the house. 

At school, I kept my eye out for Henry as we walked through the halls. When I spotted him at his locker I made a beeline for him. “Hey.” I tried to sound casual.

“Hey,” he had a look of confusion on his face.

“I wanted to apologize about the distance I have been keeping.” I kept my eyes on him.

He let out a sigh, “I wish I knew why everyone did.”

I smiled at him as I leaned against the lockers, “Because, unlike you, most of us have two people living in our heads. One is saying he is royal and needs to be treated as such and the other is from this world saying it doesn’t matter.”

He shook his head, “Why didn’t I realize that?” It was almost as if a weight was lifted off of him at this information.

“Well, you are from here so you don’t have to fight with yourself in cases like this.”

“So what made you talk to me?” He leaned against the lockers as he relaxed.

“I didn’t like seeing you look so down man. You really need to loosen up.” I push his shoulder as I say it.

He turned letting his headrest on the lockers as he looked at the ceiling, “When I got back Violet told me she and her father were going back to Camelot. Then everyone kept their distance from me. My moms' lost Hook and Robin. I mean so much happened and I have had no one to talk to.”

“Dude,” I could feel my guilt eating at me, “That is alot to happen.”

He barely turned his head to look at me, “Yeah, it is.”

The rest of the day went simple enough. I checked in with Henry often either in the hall or texts. We had made a plan to meet out front and head over to his house. He usually has the best game systems and games. Having the Evil Queen and Savior as your mothers definitely paid off.

When Henry made it to me outside Ava showed up behind us. Her arms around our shoulders the best she could with her being shorter than us, “Where are the wonder nerds going?”

I rolled my eyes at her, “We were going to Henry’s.”

“Wait which house?” She asked, “Because I like the Mayor’s mansion so much more than the Savior’s.” She let go, “The Mayor has such elegant taste and when she cooks, yummy!”

“Did you just invite yourself?” I asked annoyed. We may be twins but she could be so extra sometimes.

“How could you two go without me?” Her face screamed annoyed at my question.

“Come on Nic,” Henry stopped our progress, “It would be nice for us to hang out again. It has been too long.”

I let out an exaggerated sigh, “Fine.”

We went to move again but Ava grabbed Henry’s arm, “I am sorry about not being there for you when you got back. Hard to see being the friend of someone who is like you, you know...A hero.”

I smiled, “He is our own superhero.”

He rolled his eyes, “Please, I can guarantee you are just as good as I am.” We decided to go to the Mayor’s because Ava is right, food is best there.

**Henry:** Nic, Ava, and I are going to your place for video games and comics, is that ok?

**Mom:** Yes, my prince. I have leftovers in the fridge for you all to have. How long will they be staying?

He looked at us, “I bet she would make you dinner.” He smiled. I looked at Ava and pulled my phone out. I loved dad but he can’t cook like she can. 

**Nic:** Can we eat at Henry’s?

**Dad:** Were you invited?

**Nic:** Yes

**Dad:** Then mind yourselves with the Queen and her Prince. Be home by ten but if she wants you gone sooner you will do as she says.

**Nic:** Yeah dad

“Dad said we could go but be back by ten.” I put my phone away reminding myself that Henry is just him not the title he may have had if we lived in our old lives.

“Looks like dad is as stuck in the Forest as we have been.” Ava comments.

**Henry:** Could they stay for dinner? They don’t have to be home until ten, if that is ok.

**Mom:** That will be fine. We will make sure they get home. I will be there in an hour to start dinner. Emma may stop by just so you know.

**Henry:** Is everything alright?

**Mom:** We understand each other better than your grandparents do. It is just easier.

We were all looking at the phone as he typed back and forth, “What does she mean?” I ask.

“They understand the loss they both have. My grandparents still have each other.” He explained as he put his phone away and started walking towards the mansion. 

When we got there the mansion was empty. We all headed to the kitchen to get food and do any homework that we had. If the Queen found out Henry didn’t do school work before gaming we all would be in trouble. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was nice to have Nic and Ava at the mansion with me. Today really helped me feel better. After Violet left I figured I would just be alone. Everyone kept their distance as they did and all the realm jumping and curses, it was causing more issues than I realized. 

When mom arrived I could see how happy she was to see Ava and Nic here with me. She must have missed having others around as much as I have. 

“Hello, Ava, Nic, how are you two?” She came right into the living room from the front door.

“Well, Madam Mayor, how was your day?” Ava answered her back.

“Better when I heard I was going to be cooking for you two. It's been too long since you’ve been here.”

They both blushed as I answered, “They were having inner turmoil.” She looked from me than to them with confusion, “Apparently in the Enchanted Forest they wouldn’t be my friends.”

Understanding came over her, “Good thing we are not there.” She smiled her mom smile, it was showing up more often and it made me happy to see it. “You will always be welcome here.” She went to leave but then turned right back around, “And please call me Regina.” She left with that last request.

“Damn man your mom is haught!” Ava sighed. 

“Why?” Nic asked with a tone that said he could not believe she said such things. Ava was always her own person though.

“I didn’t know you were into girls,” I moved the conversation.

“Wrong,” she answers, “I am into people…” She moved her head as if looking for my mother, “And that woman could kill with how much sex she has.”

“That is my mom,” I complain

Just then the front door could be heard opening. I stood to see who walked in, very few people risked their lives to do something so bold. I see ma looking at me with a soft smile that I return. 

“Hey kid.” She removes her shoes and comes towards me, “What came are we playing while the Queen cooks?”

“Hey sheriff.” Nic says. Her eyes move towards them and I see the confusion.

“They are staying over for dinner tonight. We were playing Mario kart. Want to join?”

“We can play teams and she is on mine!” Ava says as she goes to grab another controller. 

“You sure you want me playing?” I could see she felt odd about it.

“Yeah,” Nic says as he takes a seat on the floor next to my controller, “Now it's even and you two will lose fair and square.” I smile at his confidence.

“I doubt that kid.” She walks to sit next to Ava, “I want Donkey Kong because it is so on!”

When mom called for us to eat we were tied in our tournament. When we sat down mom was at the head, while ma sat to her right and I was on her left. Nic next to me and Ava next to Ma. It was nice to have them over again and I could see that both my mothers were as well. 

After everyone was at home and I was getting ready for bed I went downstairs to say goodnight to my moms. 

“This is good right?” I heard Emma ask as I stopped on the stairs.

“I hope so. I was worried about him. He was starting to close himself off.” I could hear the worry in my mom’s voice.

“Yeah,” she sighed, “I should have never taken him down there.”

“Things have been changing since he’s gone to Neverland.” I heard glass clinking which meant they were drinking mom’s cider. “I found out why though.”

“What do you mean?” Emma’s voice sent a picture of her face looking confused to my mind.

“Henry said that they were having an internal debate.”

“I don’t understand.”

“In the Enchanted forest, there is a good chance they would never have been friends because we are all royals. They have two people living inside them and they are fighting within themselves. Those two chose to use this world’s lives to dictate their actions. I hope they continue to do so.” I could hear her sigh. It wasn’t often she did that.

“I knew I liked those two.” I could hear the smile in Emma’s voice.

I hear mom laugh, “Only because you three share a similar past.”

“Exactly!” I heard Emma laugh with her.

It was nice to hear them speak so openly with one another. It was nice to see how much they have leaned on one another. I just hope they don’t lose this. When the men came they seemed on different levels then they would start to repair and then something would happen. I hate seeing them go up and down like that.

I walk into the living room with a smile on my face, “I’m going to bed and wanted to say goodnight.”

They both stand setting their glasses down as they do. “I hope you sleep well kid.” Emma hugs me.

“Love you.” Mom holds me tight for a moment then lets me go, “Hope those two come over more.”

“You sure you want to cook for so many?” I ask jokingly. She just laughs lightly as she takes her seat. “Love you.”

“Love you,” they both say at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry invited us over that weekend. He requested us to stay from Friday until Sunday night so he wouldn’t have to deal with stuff that was happening on his own. I know it wasn’t something dangerous but it was something he seemed to be a little overwhelmed with. When we got to the mansion after school there were several cars out front. When he opened the door there was low music in the background and tons of conversations happening. 

He walked to the kitchen, Ava and myself staying close. When we walked in several conversations stopped as the adults looked at us. The Sheriff, the Mayor, Snow White, and Ruby were smiling at us while the others left the room to make space. 

Henry walked towards the women, “Why are there so many people here?”

“A pre-celebration?” Ruby answered unsure what to actually call it.

“Isn’t that what the bachelorette party is for?” Ava asked as she walked around Henry.

“Dorothy doesn’t have people here really. She actually doesn’t have people in general, so I wanted to do something that would introduce her a bit more to them. Not sure how a small meet-up turned into this though.” We laughed at her. The other woman joined in as they realized how odd this looked.

“Is there at least food?” Henry asked.

“When is there not food here?” Emma answered. We smiled at her response. 

Regina pushed Emma before speaking, “There is some in the living room, but if there are too many people here for you guys I will treat you to Granny’s.”

We looked at each other then Henry answered, “Granny’s it is.”

“Sure leave me to deal by myself kids.” Emma says with a smile.

“Hey, what are we?” Snow answered.

“Adults that like this stuff.” She answered.

I always found it amazing how they seemed to be around each other. I wonder if it would have been the same if we had all stayed in the forest. If it would then I think we completely underestimate how skewed our perceptions of people were.

As we walk out of the house Henry talks, “This is why I wanted you two here. Since Ruby and Dorothy had asked my mom to marry them its like they can’t stay away. More and more people are coming over. And Emma is only not there when she is sleeping or working.”

“Your mom did say they understand each other.” Ava points out to Henry.

“Yeah but it's still different at the same time.”

“What do you mean?” I ask trying to give us more details.

“That night when you guys left they were there talking and laughing at one another. I really don’t remember them being that way. I mean wouldn’t they just be like the way they were after they just lost people they loved?”

“Maybe they realized they like each other more than the people they lost?” Ava says as we turn another corner.

“What do you mean?” Henry asked. I found it funny that he didn’t see what most of us did but then again he was in it not on the outside.

“I don’t think you realized how many people thought they were together until hook and hood showed up.” She smiled as she continued, “I felt like they were beards to be honest.”

Henry stopped our progress, “Wait, really?”

“Yeah man. It was a surprise when the dudes showed up.” I answer as we both look at him.

“Why didn’t I see this?”

“You kind of had a lot going on. I mean you helped break the curse, went to neverland, lost your memories, and more recently went to the underworld. How are you supposed to see that with everything else?”

“What else have I missed?” He asked as he moved forward.

We laughed at him as we entered Granny’s. We took a back booth and waited for the waitress to get there. The meal was mostly had over homework. Once everything was done we debated if we should go back to the mansion or go to a park. 

“Dudes, I think the park would be best, no adults.”

Henry laughed, “I thought you like my moms.” 

“Yes they are so haught,” I added, exaggerating her words.

“That may be so but I would be caught staring way easier with all those other people there. I don’t need that in my life.”

“You realize that we,” I motion between Henry and I, “catch you all the time.”

“That is different.” She rolls her eyes, “You are my brothers here. You,” She pointed to me, “Could stare with me and I would say nothing in front of Henry. Henry can’t because ew.”

I nodded at her logic, “True.”

“We have all looked at others and agreed,” Henry said in thought.

“Exactly. Now to the park and maybe we will see others.” She said while dancing her eyebrows. 

“Who are you?” I ask her.

“Hey, I’m still figuring that out.” She smiled as we moved to leave diner.


	5. Chapter 5

“It looks like Henry has been doing better lately.” Snow commented. 

“Yes,” I answered, “Nic and Ava confessed they weren’t sure that they should speak to him. He is a royal after all.” I take a bite of strawberry.

“I never would have thought of that. I am just glad those two were able to get over themselves.” Emma adds as she takes a drink of champagne.

“They were fighting the Enchanted Forest mind? Well I am glad that this world's thoughts won out.” Snow said with a smile.

“That kid is something else.” Ruby adds, “I must admit he has been looking better these last couple weeks.”

We smile at one another as the relief of Henry doing better settled in for us. I didn’t realize how much he meant to others. I am so glad he does. Dorothy walks in with David at her side and motioned for Ruby to follow as David did the same to Snow. The two women left, leaving me with the Sheriff. We both take a few bites of the fruits and a couple drinks. Neither of us feel the need to speak. It's taken so long to get here but I have to admit I am happy to be here.

“You know Granny would have let them have this at the diner.” Emma said with a smile.

I returned it, “I know...I just...I…” I sighed feeling frustration at how hard it was to get my feelings out, “For Ruby to come to me and ask me to wed them made me feel like progress was happening. Then they started to include me a bit more in the planning. Even your mother thought I could help on several occasions. It has been nice.”

Emma’s smile was wide as she set down her drink and grabbed my hands, “I know. It's been nice watching from the sidelines. I hope that it just gets better from here for you.”

I heard every word but lately, when Emma touches me, I feel it deeper than I can remember. That or deeper than I allowed myself. When we both lost someone we leaned on one another. Now it's become more for me. I look from our hands to Emma and see a shine there that makes my stomach flip.

I feel Emma squeeze my hands before letting go and grabbing her drink to down it. I can’t help but wonder if she feels the same as I do. She has been around so much lately I can’t see her not being around anymore. I turn to take a drink of my own. 

A roar of excitement was heard from the living room. I looked at Emma before grabbing a new drink to see what was going on. When I entered I couldn’t help but smile. When I looked to Emma she was smiling as well. The pairs had decided to have a competition; Mario Kart.

“Who plays the winner!” Tink yells as everyone watches Ruby and Dorothy destroy the Charmings.

Before I knew what was happening Emma yelled out, “We do!” Everyone cheers and starts making bets who will be the winner.

I have become very good at this game since it's one that the three of us can play together. Emma and Henry were patient with me as they went over controls. Now that I am better, they wish at times they didn’t teach me. As the Charmings stand from the couch and hand us the remotes, while the winning couple celebrates with a kiss. 

Emma looks at me, “We so got this.”

“Agreed,” I thought for a moment her eyes went to my lips but shook it off because her eyes quickly went to the screen to select our players. I usually chose baby Mario or Larry. Today was Larry. I’m not sure why but Emma always chooses Donkey Kong. 

The tournament began with everyone sitting quietly. When Ruby fell off the track there was aw’s heard. From there the crowd grew in their excitement. Boo’s, yells when one of us shot the other, and all around cheers when their team won. It was a close call but when the last race was done Emma and I had won.

“BOOM!” Emma yelled as she shot up with her arms in the air. “Who’s next!” Everyone laughed at her as two others jumped in to take us on.

Henry and his friends walked in just in time to see us take down the Charmings. I could see a smile appear on Henry’s face as he puts a thumb up for us. He motioned to the stairs signaling that is where they will be. I nod as I smile at him. 

“We have been playing too long, someone else hop on here.” Emma says as she holds the control up. Tink and Belle jump on as Ruby and Dorothy take the Charming’s controls. 

“I’m going to get some air.” Being around all these people is nice but I needed room to breath.

“I’ll come with.” Emma said with a smile.

“You know you don’t have to right.” I state trying to give her an out.

“I know.” Is all she says as she grabs my hand and leads us out to the back yard.

As we stand there letting the cool air hit us I can feel a calm come over me. This calm has been more present lately. I realize it usually comes when she is around. I try not to think about it but it's becoming increasingly harder to do so, especially when she holds my hand.

“You know,” she breaks the silence. I look at her as she looks at the stars. “I thought I had lost so much when Hooked stayed.” She looked from the sky to me. “I’m realizing that I lost more being with him. I didn’t see it because he was always right there. I’m sorry he is gone but,” she sighed, “this may sound horrible but I’m glad he is gone.”

I squeezed her hand, “I understand.” I looked back to the stars, “I feel the same thing.” I felt her hand squeeze mine. Just like that I had let something that was weighing on me out. It wouldn’t be the first time for me to tell her such a secret.


End file.
